1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention pertains to fiber optic connectors and optoelectronic devices. The invention more particularly concerns an expanded-beam, fiber optic connector, and an expanded-beam, optoelectronic device.
2. Discussion of the Background
An optoelectronic device utilizes at least one optical subassembly. The optical subassembly can be an optoelectronic receiver or an optoelectronic transmitter. An optoelectronic transmitter receives electrical signals, converts the electrical signals to light signals, and then transmits the light signals. An optoelectronic receiver receives light signals, converts the light signals to electrical signals, and then transmits the electrical signals. A transceiver is an optoelectronic device which has at least one optoelectronic receiver and at least one optoelectronic transmitter.
In order to pass optical signals through a back-plane of a host device from an optoelectronic device mounted to the host device, a fiber optic jumper cable is employed. The fiber optic jumper cable includes, in this example, two channels; however, any number of channels may be used. Two discrete optical fibers define the two channels. At a first end of the fiber optic jumper cable, the two discrete optical fibers are terminated with one type of connector. At a second end of the fiber optic jumper cable, the two discrete optical fibers are terminated with another type of connector, where the type of connector at the second end of the fiber optic jumper cable may be the same as or substantially different than the type of connector at the first end. The type of connector at the first end of the fiber optic jumper cable is compatible with the optical connector of the optoelectronic device. The type of connector at the second end of the fiber optic jumper cable is compatible with an adapter at the back-plane of the device of interest, such as a host device.
Typically, before the optoelectronic device is inserted into the host device, the connector at the second end of the fiber optic jumper cable is attached to the adapter at the back-plane. Next, while the optoelectronic device is still external to the host device, the connector at the first end of the fiber optic jumper cable is attached to the optical connector of the optoelectronic device. Then the circuit board, on which is mounted the optoelectronic device, is inserted into the host device. Thus, to accommodate the distance from the adapter, located at the back-plan, and the optoelectronic device, while the optoelectronic device is external to the host device, the fiber optic jumper cable appears to be much longer than necessary when the optoelectronic device is mounted or inserted into the host device.
Additionally, the juncture between the optoelectronic device and the connector at the first end of the fiber optic jumper cable consists of a physical contact or butt joint juncture which takes place between two mating ferrules. If the juncture at the first end of the fiber optic jumper cable and the optoelectronic device is misaligned, then the amount of optical energy transmitted between the connector at the first end of the fiber optic jumper cable and the optical connector of the optoelectronic device will be reduced and, if the optical energy is reduced enough, the structure will be rendered inoperable. Similarly, if debris, such as a spec of dust, is trapped between the connector at the first end of the fiber optic jumper cable and the optical connector of the optoelectronic device, then the amount of optical energy transmitted between the connector at the first end of the fiber optic jumper cable and the optical connector of the optoelectronic device will be reduced and, if the optical energy is reduced enough, the structure will be rendered inoperable.
Examples of various fiber optic connectors and optoelectronic devices are below presented. An example of a back-plane interconnection device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,508. An example of a fiber optic bulkhead connector is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,701. Examples of physical contact connectors are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,481,634, and 6,234,683. Examples of fiber optic connectors having a lens are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,861, and 5,247,595. Examples of optoelectronic devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,528,408; 5,546,281; 6,350,063; 6,431,764; 6,499,890; and 6,778,399. An example of an optoelectronic device having a ball lens is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,402. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,861; 5,247,595; 5,481,634; 5,528,408; 5,546,281; 6,234,683; 6,350,063; 6,431,764; 6,499,890; 6,778,399; 6,913,402; 6,952,508; and 7,104,701 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Another known optoelectronic device is manufactured by Stratos International, Inc., and is disclosed in a data sheet entitled “LxL-ST11xx LOW PROFILE OPTICAL TRANSCEIVER,” which is dated Oct. 5, 2004. The optoelectronic device disclosed in the data sheet has a length which is less than the length of a well known transceiver identified as a Small Form Factor (SFF) transceiver. Both the optoelectronic device disclosed in the data sheet and the SFF transceiver have optical connectors that accept the well known LC connector geometry. The LC connector geometry relies on physical contact so as to transmit, or receive, optical energy to, or from, a complementary optical connector. An LC connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,634. The optoelectronic device disclosed in the data sheet further includes a transmitting optical subassembly, a receiving optical subassembly, electrical signal conditioning components, a circuit board, an electrical connector, and a housing. The transmitting optical subassembly, the receiving optical subassembly, the electrical signal conditioning components, and the electrical connector are all electrically connected to the circuit board. The housing retains the transmitting optical subassembly, the receiving optical subassembly, the electrical signal conditioning components, and the circuit board. The housing is constructed of two pieces.
The known devices used to transmit optical signals through the back-plane of a host device utilize components that are long, such as fiber optic jumper cables, large, contain multiple optical junctures, and/or are susceptible to becoming inoperable due to a lack of optical energy being transmitted at the optical junctures.